


Dressing Room Sexcapade!

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu takes the guys out shopping, but when Naoya shows up, he decides to help his cousin in the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room Sexcapade!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The game, the series, nor the characters belong to me 
> 
> Author’s Note: I have returned this story to the front lines! It took me a while but I wanted to do a great job re-editing this one! If y’all remember, it’s (basically) Naoya and his favorite cousin getting down in the dressing room. I just changed the title name, fixed the grammar, and added more details. Consider this moment after My Cousin and Me so that way I don’t have to explain why their relationship is such.
> 
> And yes, I’m very aware that the MC’s name is “Kazuya” but “Justin” was the name I gave him when I played the game and before I knew that fact. Yet I don’t think I’m gonna change it. So my apologies if that messes up the flow. 
> 
> The MC and his cousin are the perfect pairing (if I do say so myself) so of course I couldn’t just write one fanfic for them! Not really sure where I got this idea, but oh well. So I do hope y’all liked my first story with this pairing and enjoy my revision of their second story! To my wonderful readers, happy reading!!

**Dressing Room Sexcapade!**

**_*Justin’s P.O.V*_ **

**_(Italics = Justin’s thoughts)_ **

 

I stared at the banana yellow top coupled with a sky blue vest in doubt, my mind trying to comprehend the relation between these two colors. _People wear stuff like this!?_ “Yeah…uh Yuzu, I don’t think this for me,” I said, handing it back to her, “That just _isn’t_ my style.” My best friend frowned, hands going to her hips to further emphasize her disappointment, “Oh come on Justin! Try something new for a change!”

As much as I hated seeing Yuzu upset or angry, I wasn’t going to change my answer. I pushed the top to her again and after five seconds of staring and pouting, she finally gave up, taking it from me to put back and probably grab something else. Patiently, I waited for her to return, almost hating myself for deciding to come. I couldn’t place all the blame on her though, this was somewhat Asturo’s fault too.

See, Yuzu thought taking us to the shopping district would be the plan for today. After school, once all of her friends went home, she came up to us and asked if we wanted to go shopping with her. This little activity wasn’t really either of our things, but after convincing Atsuro that a new style would attract girls, he was ready to go and dragged me along. _And how could I say ‘no’ to my two bestest friends?_

I didn’t need to attract anybody, though, I already had Naoya. Yet when I thought about it, a couple of new things wouldn’t be so bad. Then I thought, what was the point if all he was going to do was, literally, rip them off me. _There would go a fifteen-dollar shirt._

So after we dropped off our backpacks at my house and I sent my cousin a text of my plans, we went on our journey. We first stopped at Shibuya Park for a quick bite and for Yuzu to give a mini presentation on what trends to look for and possible clothing ideas for us. She said Atsuro needed to stop dressing like a ‘computer geek’ and try something more ‘fresh’ _whatever that meant_ . It took her some time to figure out something for me, since my style is ‘dark and mysterious’ yet I portray a very nice and friendly kid; my attire sends off some mixed messages. So she said to stay away from dark colors and pick out something bright. _Yeah, like, pink and yellow would really look good on me._

After that we headed to Ikebukuro for a while. Yuzu found some stuff for us to try on there; I wasn’t paying much attention and threw on whatever she handed me. It wasn’t until I walked out in a milky pink shirt, did I ban that girl from picking out my clothes. Atsuro, however, was trying on anything and everything she gave him! According to him, she was the fashion guru and her sense of style should not be questioned. He could’ve walked out in mini-skirt and heels and still think he was cute!

_Okay, bad mental image, ugh…_

We really didn’t buy anything; it was more window shopping and preparing us for the real deal. So now we are here at Omotesando. Yuzu said it was where everybody shopped and all the ‘cool’ clothes were here.

_See, isn’t shopping confusing? I didn’t know clothes had their own categories._

Yuzu returned with a green v-neck and handed it to me, “Better?” I looked the piece of clothing over, “Um...” Just then Atsuro popped up, showing our fashion guru a couple of outfits and asking for approval. Yuzu nit-picked through almost all of them, pointing out flaws and more. She took them all away, saying he needed to try harder.

“Oh come on, Yoohoo!” Atsuro whined, “Give me some credit! Hey Justin, what do you have?” I showed him the shirt and his eyes began to sparkle, “Hey Yoohoo, something like this?”

“Uh-huh,” Yuzu replied putting his abandoned clothes on a nearby rack, “Girls like shirts that show off a guy’s bodies.” Immediately Atsuro took it from me and headed into the changing room. Seeing him like this honestly made me laugh.

“Hey Justin,” Yuzu called, “Are you even trying?” I shook my head, going over to a rack and shifting through shirts, “Sorry Yuzu. I wasn’t joking when I said shopping wasn’t my thing.”

Said girl pouted, her lip lower sticking out further than normal, “What’s so hard about it?” She looked through a couple more shirts and produced a solid black v-neck, “Try this one on. I know I said to stay away from darks, but...you look really good in them.”

I noticed the blush appear on her cheeks, brown eyes averted to the ground. I know her comment had good intentions, but I also noticed the ‘flirty-ness’ it held. I was flattered by the compliment, just not the way she wanted it to mean. But, I didn’t say anything about it. _I don’t have the heart to break hers yet... nor do I have the guts to admit I have the hots for my cousin, so…_

I gave her a thankful expression, “Darks work for me. Just like how brights work for you.” She chuckled, smile gleaming, “Then wanna help me out a bit? Maybe you can tell me what’s cute and what’s not.” “Does it get me out of shopping for myself?” I laughed jokingly. “Nice try,” she replied, doing the same.

“Did I miss much?” a voice said.

Yuzu and I looked over to see my cousin walking in the store, cellphone to his ear. Instead of his usual kimono, he wore a white three button top with black pants; each article looked a little loose, so he looked relaxed. I almost dropped everything from his presence. Naoya wasn’t EVER interested in stuff like this unless it was the two of us, a special occasion, or he had some twisted idea. And in this moment, it had to be option number three.

“What do you think of-- Hey Naoya’s here!” Atsuro smiled as he walked out of the changing room, modeling his newsiest outfit. The computer genius came to a halt, staring at him with a blank expression. He was wearing that green shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie and red jeans, holes decorating them. Naoya was speechless, the voice on the other line pulling him back to reality, “Sorry, what was that?” He turned away to finish his conversation.

Atsuro looked at us, wondering about his outfit, “Well, how does it look?” I gave my best friend an uncertain expression, trying to find a way to let him down gently and say that outfit automatically belonged in the ‘no’ category. Yuzu inspected him thoroughly, looking at the boy from different angles, “Almost~ but no.”

“Dammit!” Atsuro cursed and disappeared once again into the world of clothes. When we heard the door slam shut, I looked at Yuzu, letting my sapphire eyes tell her I was right, “See, my point Yuzu?” She whined, “He’s at least trying.”

_True, I had to give him props for that._

Naoya closed his phone, running a hand through his gray-colored hair with a deep sigh before turning to us with his usual smirk. I didn’t give him the chance to speak, “What are you doing here?”

My cousin became upset then, pretending to be hurt by gasping, “Is that any way to greet your cousin? You should greet me like you always do.” I glared abit. _Yes because it would be so smart to just grab him by his shirt and pull him into a complete make-out session in public._

He smirked when he noticed my confliction, liking how I opposed the idea yet, given the chance, would act upon it. So he simply answered, “Yuzu invited me.”

I looked over at her instantly, my girl best friend turning around when she sensed someone was staring at her. She shrugged her shoulders, “What? Of course I invited him. He is our friend, isn’t he? I told him to put down his work and come join us for a day out.”

“And you agreed?” I questioned. _Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I didn’t want to see him, quite the opposite, actually. He just had a tendency to drop hints about our forbidden relationship and leave me in a panic, thinking it was funny. Plus, knowing Naoya as personally as I do, shopping wasn’t really his cup of tea._ The genius ran a hand through his hair again, “Shopping isn’t necessarily my hobby, but I figured time out of the office and being social would do me some good. Didn’t you say Justin you wanted me to be more ‘out and about’?”

Yuzu walked over to us and nodded, “That’s right! You’re always working, have a little fun! Here Naoya, I think I even found something for you too!” She held up shirts to his slender form, commenting how well each would work with him. His crimson gaze seemed never leave me, however. A feeling welled in the pit of my stomach. It was parallel to the feeling I got when Naoya looked at me a certain way or when I was in anticipation of something. It felt like butterflies were living in my abdomen.

“Justin.”

I blinked to the call of my name, the voice pulling me back into reality. I looked to Yuzu, her expression alittle worried. She gave a nervous chuckle, “We lost you there for a sec. Are you okay? Anyway, are you going to try those on?” My friend pointed to the clothes in my hand and then I remembered the reason why I was there.

“Oh sure, I guess,” I answered looking down to the variety of pants and colored tops. When I turned around, I heard Naoya’s voice purr, “Can’t wait to see you in them.” A chill rode up my spine as I continued to walk away from the predator who could pounce on me at any moment.

I passed Atsuro on my way in, the boy telling me, he was going to keep searching. I gave him words of encouragement despite loathing this idea. _Honestly, how much longer was he going to take? Girls wouldn’t even take this long!_

The changing room was deadly quiet, every stall open and empty, sounds bouncing off the walls. It was similar to looking down a long hallway with multiple rooms in a haunted asylum or dark hotel; this silence was a bit eerie. I picked a stall more towards the back and just as I entered, a body pushed up from behind, closing us both inside.

My heart drummed in my chest, the giant mirror in front of me revealing who my attacker was; I honestly should’ve figured that. “Naoya, that’s not funny.” My cousin already had the door locked, sitting on a circular chair in the corner, leaning back on his arms with his legs crossed and with a sly smirk, “It shouldn’t have frightened you that much. Who else would get that close to you?”

I blushed to his response, the question clearly stating that nobody has what we do. Plus, I was trying to ignore my inner thoughts about how handsome he looked. I shook my head and put the clothes on the wall hook, “Any reason why you followed me in here?”

Naoya stood from his position, closing the distance between us and putting his hands to my shoulders, “I want to help you get dressed.” His silky words caressed my skin like his own fingers, sensations swimming through my being. I watch in the mirror as his arm wraps around my waist and his hand under my chin, pulling my face back so our lips could meet. Despite how much I want to kiss him, I try to turn my head, whining like a child, “I can dress myself, brother.”

He smirks to my little struggle, “It’s more fun to undress you, _myself_ .” Again, I blush, his scarlet eyes undressing me in his reflection. _Tell me he wasn’t seriously considering doing_ **_that_ ** _in this store. I mean not that we haven’t but…no wait, I mean we haven’t but something close? Ugh…_

_Okay, it was only one time and it was in a restaurant, I promise. It started out when I accidentally spilled my drink on my pants. I went to the bathroom to clean it and Naoya came with me. We cleaned up the mess...and somehow ended up having sex...funny right? We were in a stall, my back glued to the structure, my pants off with him between my legs, his smooth hands on the back of my thighs, making my eyes roll to the back off my head…_

_Too much detail? Anyways…_

My cousin traps me between the mirror and himself, mouth skimming over the back of my neck, a satisfied groan leaving his mouth. The action was ticklish, warmth spreading along my body. I felt his hand slide up my back underneath the black fabric, his touch just as soft and sensual as his lips. _If I didn’t do something soon, it was going to be that restaurant scene all over again. This store attracted dozens of people, the last thing we needed was somebody saying there were “strange noises” coming from the changing room_.

My realization came back to me seconds later, “Cameras!? What about the cameras!?”

Naoya stopped his assault for a moment, looking up to the ceiling to check of my theory. He noticed one far in the corner, but instead of detaching himself, he only chuckled, “Then we better give them a good show.” I opened my mouth to say something, praying he was joking, but a gasp came out instead. His hand was on my stomach, lifting my shirt, my skin pressing into the cold mirror. When I looked into his reflection again, any sign of him kidding was undetectable. His eyes read of nothing but lust and want.

 _And I may be a horrible person for saying this, but that gaze had me melting on the inside. I lost this fight with him._ The warmth in my body was starting to sizzle, my skin begging for his hands to be all over me and for his length to be buried inside me.

Naoya realized my triumph defeat and smirked, kissing the back of my head, “Let’s get started, shall we Justin?” I simply nodded, my breath then caught in my throat, feeling his tongue dance along the shell of my ear. I squirmed to his caresses, his hand still inside my shirt while the other was holding onto my hip. I slightly made noise, my mouth closing to restrain the sounds. His tongue moved from my ear, sliding down the side of my neck and attaching to my sensitive spot. I didn’t stop the moan escaping my mouth, my body straightening before relaxing down. I placed my hands on the mirror to hold myself, face flushed a faded red. I watched Naoya as he kissed and sucked my skin, the action of viewing making this moment more pleasurable than normal.

His gaze flicked up to meet mine, another smirk playing on his lips before he captured my flesh between his teeth and bit down. A jolt hit me, another moan heard. He took that time to progress forward, his slender fingers sliding down to my red pants and undoing the button. He found my growing erection, palming the appendage through the fabric. My head fell back then, resting on his shoulder, eyes closing to relish in the pleasure. My back arched, hips pushing back onto my cousin’s, and squirming, rubbing him in the process. My hips were thinking on their own, moving along with his hand for harder strokes. Naoya noticed this and laughed to my shameful act, cupping my length, and giving a rough squeeze.

“Naoya~” I moaned thoughtlessly. The call of his name was all the encouragement he needed, his hands freeing me, and pressing the tip to the mirror. I hissed to the cold, yet couldn’t deny the sensation it brought and groaned, licking my lips.

“My, my, aren’t you getting worked up?” the computer genius teased, his chin resting on my shoulder to look down in the reflection and see. “Just say the words, Justin and I’ll take care of it. _Tell me what you want me to do~_ ”

My erection started the minute he cornered me, aching for his hand to touch and rub up and down. I was embarrassed to say, but I spoke up, “Please…” He titled his head to the side innocently, “Please _what_ Justin?” His hand gently squeezed harder, my breath hitching, “There… _touch me there_.”

He whispered words of praise before his right hand came up to turn my head and seal his lips over mine, his left hand beginning a sluggish rhythm. I let out a deep moan, the sound echoing in his throat. His kiss was incredible, timed perfectly with his strokes to drown me further in pleasure. Our bodies drew closer, his tongue snaking into my mouth, licking every corner it could touch.

Up and down he stroked, fingers delicate and taking extra care of me. He applied pressure to the tip and base with each lap, my moans reflecting how it made me feel. My climax was being slowly dragged out of me, pre-cum beginning to leak, and create a dotted line on the glass.

Naoya pulled away first, licking his lips to disconnect our string of saliva. A smirk played on his lips then, “Well aren’t you a naughty boy. You got the mirror all dirty. Guess I’ll have to take responsibility for your behavior.” I moaned in response, mind too clouded with lust to even use words to communicate back.

In a matter of seconds, Naoya had me turned around, the man on his knees in front of me, removing my bottom clothing. Easily they slipped off, Naoya rewarding me with a bite here and there on the inside of my thighs. He smiled darkly, never taking his eyes off me as he stretched out his tongue to lick the tip of my cock. My head pressed back to the mirror, a deep moan touching the ceiling. _Despite the chances of us getting caught, getting in trouble, and having my friends see our real relationship, I wasn’t really showing much concern at the moment._

A couple more licks and soon he engulfed my shaft, the heat surrounding and drowning me in pleasure. I threw my arm over my blue eyes, almost ashamed I gave in; the sound of my voice seemed to have no boundaries anymore.

 _Naoya had many skills. Did this count as one of them? Heck yes it did!_ Each bob of his head drew in more and more of my length into his hot mouth, my hips beginning to rise off the glass. He ran his tongue along the underside, purposely and agonizingly slow, producing whimpers. He circled around the head again, sucking on the most sensitive part before sliding it back into his mouth, starting a new rhythm.

My hips slightly rocked into his mouth, every push touching the back of his throat, causing my moans to come out louder. I clamped a hand over my mouth while the other tangled into his hair, warning him my orgasm was coming. With a choked cry of his name, I released into his waiting mouth, my insides beginning to melt when I heard him hum to the taste. He rose back to his feet, devouring my lips in another hot kiss to share, the liquid spilling over my taste buds. My cousin moaned into my mouth as I did his, his appendage swirling around mine. He continued to kiss me for minute or so for his own pleasure, before completely pulling away.

I looked into his handsome face with half-opened lids, eyes growing wide, when I felt my hand touch his hard cock. _I didn’t even notice when he took his pants off._ He rolled his neck, eyes closing to enjoy the relief it provided; seeing his face twisted in that pleasure was so erotic. I continued to stroke, watching his mouth fall open slightly. However, in a few seconds he had me stop. He removed my shirt before moving to sit back on that circular cushion in his previous position, this time legs spread open.

My brother motioned with his finger for me to come, my body going to its knees between his legs. “My, my Justin, so obedient,” Naoya praised, sweeping my dark hair out of my face, and cupping my chin, “it pleases me.” I soaked in his eulogize, moving my head till my lips touched his tip. Lightly I nibbled on the head, hearing Naoya groan from the action.

_I figured I needed to hurry though, since I wasn’t sure when somebody would catch us. I mean seriously!? How long has it been? At least a couple minutes? I know it does not take someone this long to get dressed!_

Being grateful for the extra time, I pushed the head between my lips and sucked while my hand wrapped around the base and pumped. I could taste the pre-cum on my tongue that began to leak. Naoya lets out a deep sigh of satisfaction, a moan slipping from his lips occasionally. I push more of him into my mouth creating a pace that soon matched my hand. My tongue licked and lapped at the sides, occasionally twisting and turning around his cock.

“Ah~ Justin,” he moans, hand going to pet my head. I continued to stroke him up and down with both. I swallowed him further, relaxing my throat when his head began to poke the back of my mouth. My actions slowed to torture and engulf him in this amazing heat, hearing his breath hitch. His hips began to swing as well, thighs shaking from the intensity. _It actually makes me proud to know I could make such a man tremble._

The sounds of my wet sucking and his moans intertwined, echoing in this barren room. I could tell his release was close, spurts of his essence coating my tongue. He lightly tugged on my hair, however, a signal to stop. The gleam in his crimson eyes made it clear what he wanted to do next.

He stood up and put us on the closest wall, turning me around and pasting my hands to the structure, spreading my legs. He disappears momentarily before he’s back again, his lips pressing sweetly to my upper back and hands running up and down my sides, locking onto my waist. His cold-lubed up tip touches my closed hole, my back arching to the feeling and pressing back when it starts to evade the tight space. My hands ball up into fists, “Ugh, Naoya.”

He inches his way in slowly and carefully, hands massaging as a way to loosen me. I move my hips back more, wanting him to bury his cock deeper and start. I let out a whimper when I’m firmly mashed against his thighs, my walls unclenching and molding to his familiar shape. Naoya bends down, kissing the back of my neck, whispering into my ear, “Let’s see if you’ll scream louder then in the restaurant.” A retort was supposed to be said but instead my response was only a moan. He pulled out and pushed back into me, knocking my breath away. His thrusts kept a steady pace, the wall beginning to shake from our actions. “Brother~nah~ah~mn!”

_I probably could’ve been a little quieter._

The pleasure swept my frame like a tornado, swirling these sensations around till every cell in my body was caught up. _It felt so good._ The feeling of his hot skin, his hands holding me down, his length messing up my insides till my legs quaked from the intensity. Moans slipped from my mouth thoughtlessly, too concentrated on our sex to think of anything else. _What can I say, Naoya has that effect on me._

“Whoa! Is there an earthquake in here?”

That familiar voice managed to be heard in our world of pleasure, stopping our activity, and easily silencing me; I had to move a hand from the wall to shut my mouth. It was Atsuro, probably coming to check on me after noticing how long I was gone. _Could it have taken him any longer?_

“Hey Justin, you alright?” he asked, knocking on my door. I looked back at my cousin, using my expressions to have a conversation with him. _As much as he would have loved to continue, I relayed to him_ **_to not_ ** _do anything at all!_ He averted his eyes with a smile, but held up his hands to show he was going to behave himself.

I swallowed and took a deep breath before replying, “Yeah, I’m good. What’s up?”

“You’ve just been in here awhile, we got a little worried,” he replied with a laugh, “which is kind of silly, considering this a dressing room and all, what could happen to you in here?”

_Oh, you know, just the usual case of being fucked by a family member. Yeah, probably not the best way to word it._

I chuckled as well, showing to him I was listening. The sound turned into an unexpected moan however and I gasped, looking back to my attacker. Naoya had a bored expression on his face now and that was never a good sign. His hands returned to my waist and he thrusted forward roughly, penetrating deep. I silently screamed, back arching further, and head rising up. _What the hell was he thinking!?_

But he didn’t quit there. Naoya brought my leg up on the stool, the new angle causing him to hit deeper inside of me, brushing my special spot; I yelped thoughtlessly. He purposely pushed in tantalizing slow, each shove long and fulfilling, sensations riding my spine. He leaned forward, “Keep talking Justin, he might suspect something if you don’t.”

“Hey have you seen Naoya by the way? He just sort of disappeared,” Atsuro continued, “Yuzu said he came into the changing room, but never came back out. And all the booths are empty?”

Words were forming in my head to respond, but the risk of moaning was too great! They were threatening to spill out if I opened my mouth. Naoya took joy in this, “Say something or I will.” Instinctively, I tightened my ass around him, hearing a groan of the unexpected pleasure hitting him. He relished in it however, crimson eyes glowing with anticipation from the thrill. _That look was devilish and incredibly hot!_

My heart was racing, nerves drowned in this enticing pleasure, excitement mixing in and adding to these sensations. My body was hot, my spine practically curled, and my legs shaking. _I needed to say something! Anything to draw his attention away._

Naoya took my muffled silence as an opportunity and knocked into my spot again, a moan managing to come out loudly, “Ah!”

Atsuro called out, “Hey man, are you alright?”

“ _Oh, he’s fine,_ ” the computer genius answered, “He almost lost his balance. How can you guys wear these jeans? _There so tight_ .” My azul eyes bulged, head snapping back with a hand over my mouth, _because I couldn’t trust myself at the moment_ , to look at Naoya in sheer confusion, terror, worry, and much more. He only grinned like a cunning fox.

“Hey Naoya, there you are!” Atsuro said happily, “I was worried you left already, I was hoping we could talk. I got this brand new computer with these installments I wanted to show you.”

Said man continued his conversation, all the while keeping his hips moving as before, “Sure Atsuro that sounds fascinating. I look forward to it.” My head remained down, quietly mewling and whimpering. _Could you guys not geek out while we’re having sex, please?_

“Why are you in there anyway?” my bestfriend asked.

“Just giving Justin my comments on these outfits Yuzu gave him, so he doesn’t need to take a million trips out to model them,” he calmly answered back, fingers delicately tracing patterns on my lower back, “Tell Yuzu this black shirt she picked out for him is great, she has such good tastes.” _And of course he’s gonna charm them both._

“Makes sense,” Atsuro answered, “I gotta tell ya, this shopping thing is seriously not for me. I’m way over my head!”

Naoya chuckled, biting his lip for a moment to stifle a moan, “Yes, even more complicated than cracking a code. Anyway, we’ll be out soon.” The tech genius laughed as well commenting how true that really was, “So true. Alright and hey, take all the time you need, no rush.”

We listened as his footsteps disappeared, the world centering just around us two again. A deep sigh of relief escaped me, my pants coming out shallow.

“All the time we need, huh?” Naoya repeated, arms circling around my waist, and face nuzzling into my back. He smiled wickedly, “I like the sound of that.” He dragged our bodies and positioned us on the stool. His hands caressed my sides until they settled, one of my thigh and the other on my hip; I leaned forward on his knees with my own. This overwhelming pleasure was building up in my length, my nerves practically seared in these feelings. I was weak in every inch of my body, I honestly couldn’t take anymore.

“Are you going to cum soon, Justin?” he teased, lips skimming my shoulder.

I moaned weakly in response, a hand coming up to wrap in his silver hair, “Uh-huh. Just keep going...don’t stop.” My cousin loved the sound of my voice dipped in pleasure and knew exactly _how_ to make more come out. “As you wish,” he complied, moving his hand towards my aching length and gripping it, matching it in time with his thrusting.

_I wish this room was sound proof._

The pleasure hit me instantly, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip, to cancel out some noise. My body was pulsing, warmth spreading everywhere, the intense feeling making my mind draw blanks and throat go dry. I rocked onto my cousin, his uneasy breathing telling me he was going to burst any minute too.

We both came in a matter of minutes, our bodies locked and exploding with ecstasy. I screamed by best suppressed moan I could muster, coating my brother’s hand. With my walls clamping down tightly around his cock, Naoya couldn’t hold out and busted inside me, the heat washing my body in fire.

We stayed like that momentarily, our breath returning to us. The afterglow left my being exhausted and unable to move, but unfortunately, I had people waiting for me on the outside. I glanced back at Naoya, the man resting his chin on my shoulder with a smile, “Should we try on those clothes now?”

_The sad part? I wasn’t the least bit upset with him._

We left the changing room minutes later, appearances unfazed, and expressions relaxed. The clothes I didn’t try on were slung over my arm, words forming in my head to tell Yuzu a few pretty lies about which ones I did and didn’t like.

“For the last time Atsuro,” Yuzu replied with an annoyed tone, “You either pick the orange pants or these black ones!”

“Why do you think I’m asking!?” he replied, holding both pairs up to the girl who had her arms crossed over her chest, “You’re the expert! Now pick!”

“Atsuro there a pair of pants,” I replied rejoining our shopping expedition with my cousin, “and shorts are more your style.” My friend looked at me, then at the two pieces, “Yeah, you’re right. I like showing off my legs, anyway.”

Yuzu only rolled her eyes to his goofiness and turned towards me, “How did the clothes fit? Did you like them?” Before I could respond, Naoya spoke for me, “They really suit him. I’ve always told him a change in things is needed.”

I nudged him with my elbow, whispering, “A change in what, now?”

He leaned forward and smiled, “The bedroom.”

Heat rose to my face as he moved to go purchase a few of the new clothes. Yuzu was smiling brightly, excited we were taking her words to heart. She also said how much better the world would look if people took her advice. Atsuro probably wasn’t listening since he was back on his mini-laptop, chatting away with his network buddies. I laughed at both of them and linked our arms, walking outside.

We socialized alittle more, waiting for Naoya to finish, discussing whether or not we should plan another shopping day. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Yuzu asked.

“That took longer than I expected. I swear I still know nothing!” Atsuro laughed, elbowing my arm, “seriously is that how long girls really take?” I couldn’t help but laugh to his comment, “It wasn’t so bad. Just next time, don’t invite Naoya, okay?”

Said male appeared from the shop, going over to the red sports car on the street to put the bag away, “I enjoyed my time and I know you loved my company.” Yes, I said a sports car. Personally it didn’t even seem like his type of car, but he said the Shomonkai gave it too him. He saw no reason to throw it away either.

“Hey Justin, are you going to come with Atsuro and I to Gin’s bar?” Yuzu asked me, already deciding our friends plans for him.

“Nah, I’m alright,” I answered, “All that shopping wore me out. I think I’ll just go home.” I said goodbye to my closest friends and waved them off as they turned the corner. Gin was a really cool guy and all, but I was exhausted from my day.

I jumped into the passenger side of the car and closed the door. My cousin had his hand on the wheel and the other resting on the arm piece between the two seats. He gave me that usual smile before tangling our hands together, “We had fun, didn’t we? We should go shopping more often.”   


End file.
